Leech Tears
by livvie333
Summary: Harry Potter, adopted half son of the mighty Vampire clan Mortimer, is a failure, weak in both body and magic so is sent off to Hogwarts. A blood sucking wizard that can use Vampire magic. M for language - no censorship. Blood, friends, enemies and magic!


Summary: Harry Potter, adopted half son of the mighty Vampire clan Mortimer, is a failure

Summary: Harry Potter, adopted half son of the mighty Vampire clan Mortimer, is a failure. He is weak in both body and magic, and is sent off to Hogwarts. When Vampire magic mixes with Wizards…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I stole the name 'Raoden' from the amazing story Elantris by _Brandon Sanderson_, as well as the special 'rune' writing (which is not in this chapter). Go read it.

A/N: Small prologue. Most chapters center about 5k words. MAJOR Kudos to **Disco-Dancing on the Roof** for betaing this so quickly. No slash. Oh, and this story is centered mainly around Hogwarts, like my others, not the Vampire world. Of course, there will be times… many times… but mostly Hogwarts, or the wizarding magical world. WordsNotStory: 128

-

Prologue

Raoden gripped the sleeping woman's shoulders lightly, making sure not to wake her. He lowered his head to her neck and inhaled. Females blood always tasted the best since they tended to eat better than males, making their blood high in nutrients and low in fat. At the scent, his fangs automatically unsheathed themselves. He plunged his fangs into her delectable neck, and began to drink. The woman gave a small convulsion at the foreign presence, but the sedative in the Vampires fangs quickly stilled her.

Once finished, he licked the wound clean and stood up, a bit woozy even after doing this every day for the past few thousand years. He raised his right hand over the wound. It glowed blue for an instant, bathing the small, dark bedroom in blue light before disappearing, healing the woman's neck wound. He smiled at the woman, before turning around to leave.

His ear twitched and he froze. There was a sound outside, someone - he sniffed the air, a human - was shuffling up to the doorstep. He sniffed again. Not one human, two. The first was a disgusting smelling man, and Raoden's nose scrunched up. The second a small baby that reeked of magic. A wizard.

Shrugging, he shadow-stepped out of the bedroom and into the shadow of the porch. Raoden watched as the fat man dropped the child onto the porch of number 7 Private Drive none too gently, and waddled away, mumbling. "Bloody _strange_ people leaving me with their bloody _unnatural_ spawn. Serves them right."

The Vampire left the shadows of the porch and went into the dawn light to examine the baby. There was an envelope that had been ripped open and carelessly thrust back into the small crib. He picked it up and read the outside- **Harry Potter**. Opening it, he found no letter inside. The envelope he put into an inside pocket of his cloak, and resumed his attention to the baby. It looked to be about a year and a half, and was staring at the vampire's red eyes with bright green ones. His hair was a short and messy black, and around his wrist was a small bracelet with a charm, the shape of a heart and '**HP**' engraved on in cursive letters.

Raoden picked up the child, who was still not crying, but shivering from the night's cold. "So, Harry Potter is it?" he whispered quietly, yet his voice still carrying.

The small child made a little squeak at the sound of his name, and smiled. "Wa Dada?"

The vampire shook his head. "Sorry, kid, but you dad's not here." He put the small child back into its crib, and walked away.

He didn't get very far before he looked over his shoulder at the child once more. With a sigh, he went back over to the basket and plucked the child out. "Little one, don't tell anyone, but I was once abandoned, too. Then a nice vampire came and saved me." He looked towards the sky that was beginning to brighten. "Would you like to come with me, would you like me to rescue you?"

Harry nodded his head. "Come!"

/./

"I am against this idea."

Raoden, still holding the child, bowed down on one knee and handed him over to their elder and clan leader, Master Mortimer. "Master Mortimer, I ask if you could make room in your clan for this wizard child, Harry Potter."

The younger vampire standing next to the Master faced the Master. "Master, I am against this idea. We already have forty-seven trusted clan members, why should we take in a random child?"

The elder vampire shook his head and sighed, turning towards the one next to him. "Prince Locke, watch your words. You are not master yet, and until you are leave the decision making to one that knows what they're doing." He then focused his attention to the Vampire in front of him. "Lord Raoden, old friend, you have told us the story of how you found him. Even though he is young, I judge young Harry Potter worthy of becoming a clan member." Locke looked angrily at the ground, but Master Mortimer had a twinkle in his eye. "And it might do some of the more inexperienced vampires good to learn to take care of a young child, especially if they plan on taking care of a clan one day." His gaze drifted over to his side, where Locke was still looking at the ground.

Raoden nodded and stood up. "Do you wish for me to perform the turning?"

The master shook his head. "I will."

"Very well," and with a slight bow he walked out of the Master's chambers.

Master Mortimer glanced at Prince Locke, and coolly said "You are dismissed, young one. Remember your place next time."

Prince Locke gave a slight bow and walked out of the room, mumbling "I still have a bad feeling about this."

/./

The candle lit room was filled with mirth and celebration. Master Mortimer focused magic into his throat, making his voice heard throughout the large hall, and cleared his throat. All the 46 other vampires that were laughing and dancing stopped, focusing their attention to their Leader.

"Thank-you," he began, smiling. "Fellow members of the Mortimer clan, we are gathered here today to celebrate the introduction of a new vampire into our ranks, one Harry Raoden Potter." With that said, he raised the child in his arms above his head, and everybody cheered. Harry put his hands over his ears, which made them laugh. "Let The Turning commence!"

He let the magic dissipate from his throat, as everybody else went back to the festivities. The older vampire raised a shield around them and Raoden, giving the group some privacy. Raising Harry to his eye level, the old Vampire spoke quietly. "Harry, Harry Potter. You will soon become one of us, a Vampire. I'm going to have to cut your palm, and it will hurt, but only for an instant. Are you ready?" While he was talking, he cut both of his own palms.

Harry nodded.

"On the count of three, then. One…" he quickly slit the palm of both of Harry's hands and before the young boy could wince grasped them with his own bloody ones.

The blood flowed between the two of them, and Harry's body began to change. He could feel his insides rearranging themselves, and his mouth hurt. But it was a good kind of pain, the kind where you knew that afterwards, it would be better than before. Harry winced, then smiled.

Master Mortimer, on the other hand, was grimacing. He was panting slightly, and his eyes were tightly shut. He let out a startled yell.

Lord Raoden looked at him, frightened. Turnings generally did not include pain. "Master Mortimer?"

The master shook his head. "I think-" his words were cut off with another yell.

The other vampires had heard the yell, and a few were outside. "Master Mortimer, let down the shield," Raoden said hurriedly, "You need to get help!"

The Master bit his bottom lip in pain. "I- I can't. It's not me. I can't- AH!" He arched his back in pain, and a black light enveloped the two. His red eyes rolled into his head, so the whites were seen.

Harry smiled wider.

The light turned to a bright green, the green of the killing curse, Harry at the epicenter. Then it vanished, and a force pushed the two of them apart and blew Raoden back. Harry hit the shield first and blasted through, cracking it so the others plowed through also. The young boy was knocked out by the blast. His body was cut with fragments of the shield before they disappeared, but his body was repairing itself like a vampire's should.

Raoden was also cut, and could barley keep his eyes open. He landed next to the older man, and looked over through bleary eyes. Slurring, he asked "you's alright, Master Mortimer?"

The man didn't reply.

Raoden sat up, worried. "M-Master Mortimer?" Others were rushing towards them, and Raoden reached out his hand, lightly stroking the man's cheek. It was warm, when it should have been cold. Tears formed in the younger man's eyes. "Please, Charles Mortimer, old friend. Wake up."

The others had arrived, and were pushing Raoden back. "No!" he screamed, tears in his eyes. They were all surprised by his tears, and so backed away. The crying Vampire hugged his friend, who was once again becoming cold, although lifeless. "Charlie!" His sobbing subsided after a few minutes, and he looked around and found that all 45 other clan members were watching him. Standing up and brushing himself off, he let one more tear fall before wiping his eyes.

Locke walked slowly up to the formerly crying Vampire. "Are- are you alright?"

Raoden nodded. "I'll be fine," he said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, and gave Locke a short bow. "Master Mortimer II," he said. The other Vampires followed suite, bowing to Locke. There was a chorus of mumbled "Welcome, Master Mortimer II," and "New Master."

The new Master Mortimer II bowed politely back, not looking anyone in the eye. "Let us say goodbye to the former Master before… anything," he said sorrowfully, and grabbed a candle from the wall. He walked back over to the lifeless Master Mortimer and gave Raoden the candle.

Understanding, Raoden took it. He bent over and lit the cloak of his lifetime friend, now deceased. "Goodbye, Charles," he whispered as the Vampires body was surrounded by flames, and disappeared.

Raoden then remembered Harry. He turned around to face the young boy, who was curled up on the floor, sleeping peacefully. His eyes narrowed in hatred, but then widened again. It wasn't his fault, whatever happened the child couldn't have meant it. But no matter how many times he told himself that, he still hated the child for murdering his master, clan member and best friend.

-Next Chapter- '_9 Years Later_'


End file.
